


suffer to be mine

by Sway



Series: the wicked [1]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Abuse of Power, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dark Character, Dark Eggsy Unwin, Dark Harry Hart, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rentboy Eggsy Unwin, Rentboys, Role-Playing Game, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, content warning, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: CONTENT WARNING - this deals with very dubious consent*“See, there’s this tradition they don’t tell you about. I get to pick one of you a night to see if you’re cut out for such a honeypot mission. Do you understand what that means?”Eggsy makes the rounds in the dorms at night; David is only the first in line*CONTENT WARNING - this deals with very dubious consent
Relationships: David Budd/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Original Male Character(s), Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Percival/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: the wicked [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906816
Comments: 28
Kudos: 35





	1. David

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/gifts), [Elton_Hercules_John](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elton_Hercules_John/gifts).



> CONTENT WARNING - this deals with very dubious consent!
> 
> I cannot stress this enough!
> 
> If you still keep on reading, I don't know what else to tell you.
> 
> CONTENT WARNING - this deals with very dubious consent!
> 
> Also... this is inspired by _elton_hercules_john_ and encouraged by the darling _zebraljb_  
>  The title is from "The Wicked" by Stone Sour.

CONTENT WARNING - this deals with very dubious consent!

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

The dorms lay quiet when Eggsy makes his way down the hall, his path only illuminated by a few dimmed lights. In his trainers he treads lightly but he doesn’t bother hiding his presence otherwise. He knows where the cameras are, that eyes are on him. Which is part of what makes his cock plump in his trekkies.

He stands before the door, peering through the porthole window into the dark room. Of the six beds - three on either side of the room - only five are occupied. The first recruit had quit on the first night.

Which leaves him with Nicos, the tall Greek boy who is an excellent marksman, Jamie and Nate, the two twinks fresh from the Navy and far too snotty for Eggsy’s taste, David, the Scottish ex-military with the bright baby blues, and Elijah, the quiet tech savvy one who Merlin seems to have taken a liking to.

This is - by far - the most delectable group of recruits so far. 

He knows he’ll have them all, one after the other if they let him, but the difficult choice will be who to start with. 

With a devious little smile he begins counting, pointing from one bed to the next as he goes.

“Eeny, meeny, miny, mock… in your ass I’ll fuck my cock.”

His finger is pointing at David.

Carefully, Eggsy enters the room, making sure the door falls quietly into the lock. Then he walks over to the bed farthest from the door on the right side where the young Scot is sleeping on his stomach, his head cradled on his arms around the pillow. 

David doesn’t stir when Eggsy pulls the blanket off him, revealing his naked back and a delicious bubble butt clad in dark pants. He does jerk awake when Eggsy straddles the bunk bed and sits astride his thighs, trapping him underneath him. 

“Wha…,” is all David manages to say before Eggsy clamps a hand over his mouth.

“Quiet,” Eggsy hushes, leaning in close to his ear. “Not a sound.”

David huffs against his hand, blinking rapidly.

With his free hand, Eggsy draws the blanket up over one shoulder, then he slots his body against the young man’s. “Do you know who I am? Answer only yes or no.”

“Yes,” David breaths into his palm.

“Have you been told what kinds of missions you’ll be asked to do?”

“Yes.”

“So you know what a honeypot mission is?”

“Yes.”

Eggsy chuckles ever so quietly, rutting against David’s arse with a roll of his hips. “See, there’s this tradition they don’t tell you about. I get to pick one of you a night to see if you’re cut out for such a honeypot mission. Do you understand what that means?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now… you can say no and I will move on to the next but… let’s be real… they might not even consider you for the position if you do.” Eggsy lets that sit for a moment before he continues. “What do you say?”

David remains quiet for a long moment, his body stiff beneath Eggsy’s. Then he licks his lips, his tongue catching the salty skin of Eggsy’s palm as he does. He blinks slowly. “Yes.”

“Good boy.” Eggsy seems to crawl even closer to his ear, making sure the blanket is draped over them both. “Have you ever been with a man, David?”

“Yes.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Yes.”

“Excellent.” Eggsy worms one hand between their bodies, tucking at David’s pants. He pulls them down just far enough to work his finger over his cleft. “Then you know how to make me enjoy this. Because if I don’t…”

David wriggles a bit until he’s able to spread his legs just so.

“Look at that. I found myself a little slag.” Eggsy draws his hand back up and holds out two fingers close to David’s mouth. “Make them wet.”

Hesitatingly, David opens his mouth, letting Eggsy feed him his fingers. Eggsy pushes in far, making David choke a bit, but that only makes Eggsy chuckle lowly into his ear. “That’s a good boy. What lovely sounds you make.”

David continues to suck on Eggsy’s fingers, twisting his tongue around them to get them coated in saliva. With a wet plot, Eggsy pulls out of him eventually, then snakes his hand down again. 

David’s body tenses when Eggsy’s index finger brushes over his hole.

“Easy, boy. You should relax and let me in. I will take you either way but…”

David swallows hard, then slowly nods. His mouth falls open when Eggsy pushes forward again, breeching him. He screws his eyes shut, pressing his face into the pillow, when Eggsy keeps pushing until he has buried his finger to the hilt. He doesn’t stop there. He pulls out, then thrusts forward again, harder this time. He repeats that motion over and over again before he, without preamble, adds a second finger.

David lets out a muffled moan which is immediately cut off by Eggsy’s hand over his mouth. “Quiet, boy. Not a sound from you. If I hear anything… if you wake up your mates here… you’re out. You don’t want that, do you?”

David sniffles a bit then whispers: “No, Sir.”

“Good boy.” Eggsy continues to fuck his fingers into him, faster and harder, scissoring him open with course motions. 

Then he sits back up and takes a satchel of lube from his pocket. He works his cock from his trekkies and coats his shaft from tip to root. Quickly, he aligns his tip with David’s hole but he leans over him again, not pushing in yet. 

“You’ll take my cock, boy. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And you’ll let me fuck you.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Eggsy pushes into him. No, he shoves into him, thrusting forward until half his cock is buried in David’s arse. David lets out a little squeaky scream into Eggsy’s palm and his pillow, bucking up against the intrusion but here is no escaping. If anything, his little struggle makes Eggsy push in deeper, ignoring David’s need to adjust.

They repeat this two more times. That is, Eggsy repeats it and David takes it until Eggsy bottoms out, flesh pressed against flesh. Their bodies are locked together, Eggsy’s slotted perfectly into the curves of David’s back, rutting against him with one hand on David’s mouth and the other arm working its way around David’s neck. 

“That wasn’t so hard, boy, was it? I’m all the way inside you tight arse. Been a long time since you got fucked, yeah?”

David huffs an answer, blinking rapidly. 

“I love a tight hole like that. Makes me think I’m taking a virgin. But you’re no virgin, are you, David?”

David tries to shake his head. 

“Didn’t think so. You’re a little slag… you almost gagged for my cock up your arse, didn’t you?”

Again, David only breaths hard into Eggsy’s hand. 

“You’ll feel me in the morning. Let’s make sure of that.”

With that, Eggsy rolls his hips and drives his cock forward and deeper before pulling back until only the tip of his cock is still inside of David. When David whimpers underneath him, Eggsy thrusts forward again, almost knocking the air out of the young man.

The next few thrusts David takes quietly, burying his face deeper and deeper into his pillow.

“Now you understand what I want,” Eggsy all but growls as he begins to set a slow and hard pace. “Use your hole… use you… make sure you know what will be asked of you…”

At a particularly angled thrust, David gasps loudly. Immediately, Eggsy shoves two fingers into his mouth, taking his air, making him choke again.

“Need both your holes filled to be quiet, then… good to know.”

After that, David doesn’t make a sound. He lets Eggsy take him and Eggsy basks in that moment. 

It’s the best, the second when it happens, when they give in, let themselves be used. They all know what they sign up for, the kinds of situations they might find themselves in if they get to be an agent with Kingsman. What Merlin does fail to mention in his little welcome speech is that those situations might happen before that and at the hand of one of the agents themselves. 

An evil little smile spreads over Eggsy’s face at the thought as he pumps into David, getting closer and closer to the edge. He never thought he’d get off on this as much as he does, on the power he has. 

“Make me come, boy,” he grunts into David’s ear. 

It’s reflex and they both know it but David’s body clenches around him and Eggsy’s rhythm falters. He buries his cock into that tight channel with a hard thrust and comes. His almost guttural growl gets bitten into David’s shoulder where he leaves a mark.

His wanton rutt eventually comes to a halt and Eggsy slumps down on David’s body, almost crushing him. He breathes hard into the young man’s ear until he finally catches his bearings. Then he sits back up and pulls his fingers from David’s mouth. He pats his cheeks and wipes his slick fingers on the bed sheet. 

David gasps when Eggsy pulls out of him, his hips twitch up as if to seek more. With both hands Eggsy spreads his arse cheeks to inspect his handiwork, the reddened and used hole, the slow trickle of his come.

Eggsy leans over him. “You’ve been a good boy. I’ll put in a good word for you.”

David licks his lips, turning slightly onto his side to look at Eggsy for the first time. His blue eyes glitter fiercely. “Thank you, Sir.”

Eggsy gets up and drapes the blanket over David’s back. He puts his cock away, giving his still hard shaft a slow stroke as he does, then he leans down again. “Not a word to your fellow recruits. We don’t want to ruin the surprise when I make my round tomorrow.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“What a good boy… I think you’re my favorite yet.”

With that, Eggsy saunters out of the dorm. Out in the hall, he looks up into one of the corners, winking up at the camera.

*

Merlin sits back on his heels. He has his eyes closed and the tongue out, waiting for Harry to finish. Finally, he is rewarded with a heavy load in his mouth, in his face. The trickles of come mix with his spit on his chin where Harry has made him choke on his cock until he has almost blacked out. 

“That was brilliant.” Harry slumps back into his chair, running a hand through his hair where it’s matted to his forehead. 

“Thank you, Sir.”

“You were too, pet, but I meant Eggsy. I’ll never get tired of watching him visit the dorms. And young David didn’t seem all that opposed to the nightly visit,” Harry muses. He drags one finger through his come before feeding it to Merlin to eagerly slurp it off. “Remember when that was us, pet? I think it’s my favorite Kingsman tradition.”


	2. Nicos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One the second night, it's Nicos' turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING - this deals with very dubious consent!
> 
> This chapter deal with rough and forced oral sex. 
> 
> If that is a problem for you, please move along.

CONTENT WARNING - this deals with very dubious consent!

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

It’s easier to choose the next night. 

During their lunch with all recruits and the agents currently on site, Eggsy had noticed a very striking feature on Nicos, other than this eagle eye when it came to firing a long range weapon. The tall, lanky boy had an exceptionally long tongue.

Eggsy’s cock had filled immediately at the thought of what he could make that tongue do.

And there had been someone else to notice his reaction to Nicos. 

David. 

The young Scot had tried not to look at him during lunch and whenever he had done, he had blushed violently and looked away. When he had noticed Eggsy giving Nicos a lingering once-over, David had almost bitten down on his fork.

“I’ll take him tonight,” Eggsy has murmured when David cleaned off his plate.

“Yes, Sir,” David had answered politely.

“No word to him, am I understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Can you still feel me, boy?”

David had licked his lips. “Yes, Sir.”

Eggsy had given him a sly grin, then had left David standing in the dining hall, not bothering to hide his erection. 

*

Nicos’ eyes are wild when Eggsy pinches his nose that night. He gasps for air but Eggsy puts a hand over his mouth, then squats down by the boy’s bunk. 

“No word, no sound. Am I clear?” He hates having to go through the same spiel every night but those boys are too noisy. 

Nicos blinks, trying to nod against Eggsy’s hands. He sucks in a breath when Eggsy lets him go.

“Get up and on your knees next to the bed,” Eggsy orders quietly. 

With his long limbs flailing, Nicos scrambles out of bed and into the desired position. With deep eyes, he looks at Eggsy who sits down on the edge of the bed. “Agent…,” he starts but Eggsy raises a hand. 

“If you have to speak, you’ll call me Sir. I like that.” He casts a quick glance over to the apparently sleeping David.

Nicos nods wordlessly. 

“I noticed you have a special talent, Nicos.” Eggsy reaches out and lets his fingers trail along the young man’s jaw. 

Nicos shivers visibly but holds still. “What, Sir?” he whispers. 

“Open your mouth. Stick your tongue out.”

Nicos hesitates but does as he’s told. His pink tongue reaches all the way to his bearded chin. 

“Look at that. That’ll feel so good on my cock.”

Nicos closes his mouth again, eyes widened. “I don’t understand, Sir.”

“I believe you do. You see, as a training officer I have to make sure you’re prepared for all sorts of missions. Missions that might require that extra bit of… effort.”

The Greek still stares at him in confusion.

Eggsy rolls his eyes. At least David had been a little faster on the uptake. So he reaches down and without preamble frees his cock from his trekkies, the hard shaft bobbing against his stomach. “I want you to suck it.”

“Sir…”

“Have you done it before?”

“No, Sir.”

“Then you should learn it. You never know when it’s required from you.” 

Nicos swallows visibly. 

“I won’t force you, I’m no monster. But let’s be real… if you can’t do this one little thing... “

“I’ll try, Sir,” Nicos cuts him off, shuffling a little closer.

“That’s a good lad.” Eggsy smiles deviously. “Go on, then. This won’t be up all night.”

Nicos’ first attempts are pitiful. He reaches out with a shaking hand and wraps his fingers around Eggsy’s shaft. For someone who is able to hit a mark at 200 yards without missing a beat, he should be able to touch a cock with a steady grip.

“You needn’t be shy. Let me feel your tongue.” Eggsy’s hand goes in the back of Nicos’ neck, pulling him in. 

Dutifully, Nicos opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out. The very tip touches the crown of Eggsy’s cock before he pulls back. The next lick is a little more confident, the third even more so. He begins to pepper little kitten licks around the head, even dipping into the thick drop of precome at the tip. 

“Not so bad, is it, lad?”

“No, Sir.”

“Open your mouth. Nice and wide.” Eggsy grins in the dark as Nicos follows the order immediately. “And down you go.” 

He pushes Nico’s head onto his cock, slotting his prick into the young man’s mouth. He’s barely an inch in when Nicos tries to pull back and Eggsy holds onto him. Instead of letting him up, he pushes him down further until he’s taken almost half his cock. 

“Don’t struggle, lad. If I feel your teeth, you’ll feel the consequences.”

Nicos calms down a bit but he’s still breathing heavily around Eggsy’s shaft. Every now and then, he makes a little gagging sound in the back of his throat and Eggsy can feel the constrictions around this prick.

“You know you’ll have to take it all, don’t you? Make me feel good?” Eggsy places one forearm in the back of Nicos’ neck, pushing him down.

Nicos’ arms flail about a bit until he grips the bedsheet with one hand, the other digs into Eggsy’s thigh.

“You really mustn’t push back. Relax, lad, and let me in.” Eggsy bucks his hips up a bit, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Nicos’ throat. Then he reaches between their bodies and pinches Nicos’ nose, making him gasp for air around his prick. When he does open his mouth even further, Eggsy pushes him down, making him take all of his prick.

Nicos struggles. He heaves around Eggsy’s shaft, saliva running from his mouth, mixing with the tears that spring from his eyes. His little sobs are muffled because Eggsy keeps him pressed down, the young man’ nose squished against his pubic bone. 

“You gotta learn somehow, lad,” Eggsy whispers into his ear as he trusts up into his mouth. “It’s for your own good.”

Nicos whimpers helplessly.

“And once I’ve broken you in, it won’t even be so bad.”

Another whimper.

“You make such lovely sounds… almost enough to get me off already.”

Nicos’ fingers scratch along Eggsy’s thigh, silently begging to be released.

“Just a little more, lad.” Holding him in position, Eggsy thrusts up rapidly into his mouth, feeling every ridge and curve of the young man’s throat along his prick.

Nicos gasps for air when Eggsy finally pulls him off his cock but Eggsy stifles any more sound by clamping his hand over the boy’s mouth. He reels him in to bring his mouth close to Nicos’ ear. 

“I’ll come on your face, lad. And you’ll take my load and you won’t wash it off until tomorrow. Is that clear?”

Nicos nods helpless. 

Eggsy pushes him back until he sits on his heels. He takes in Nicos’ flushed face, the streaks of tears and spit that soil his skin. His lips are swollen and a deep red, delicious enough to use some more. But not tonight. 

Tonight, Eggsy takes his cock in his hand, the shaft slick with saliva, and starts jerking himself off with rapid strokes. 

His come hits Nicos’ face, his chest, and the young man takes it obediently.

When Eggsy is done, he wipes his hand on Nicos’ sheets and puts his cock away. Then he gently pats the young man’s seed-covered cheek. “That wasn’t so bad for the first time, was it?”

He doesn’t look back as he saunters out of the dorm.

*

“You’re making an awful lot of noise in there, Eggsy.”

Percival towers over him as Eggsy steps out into the hall. Eggsy all but shrinks back against the wall, hanging his head a bit as to not look the older agent in the face. 

“I’m sorry, Herr.”

“You know the rules. You mustn’t wake the other recruits otherwise you will be punished. Have I taught you nothing?”

“You did, Herr. I’ll be better next time.”

“I know you will.” Percival runs a finger along Eggsy’s jaw. “You did look fantastic in there, though. The way you made him gag, relentless…”

“Thank you. I hope I get to fuck the boy, too.”

“If he stays in the race long enough, you might.” Percival takes a step forward, crowding into Eggsy. “Now, I believe you’re in for your own nightly visit, aren’t you?”

Eggsy swallows. His head falls back against the tiles with an almost dopey smile. “Yes, Herr. I’m ready for you.”


	3. Jamie & Nate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One the third night, Eggsy has a special assignment for Jamie & Nate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING - this deals with very dubious consent!
> 
> This chapter deals with rough and forced sex.
> 
> If that is a problem for you, please move along.

CONTENT WARNING - this deals with very dubious consent!

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

_“Special Assignment. Gym. 10pm. Shaved and showered.”_

That’s what it says on the typed note Nate and Jamie find tucked under their blankets the next night. That’s what has them hesitantly push the door to the gym open, sticking their heads in like they do in cartoons. 

“If that’s your way about as an agent, you’ll get caught real fast,” Eggsy drawls from where he’s sitting in the darkness. He has pulled up a chair to one of the padded mats they use for martial art training or gymnastics.

The two boys look at one another, obviously confused. 

“Do come in. We don’t have all night.”

The boys pad into the room. Much to Eggsy’s amusement, they’ve donned their siren suits and even their boots are polished. 

“Which one of you is Nate?” Eggsy leans forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees.

“That’s me, Sir.” The scrawnier one of the pair raises a hand and steps forward. He has his almost ginger hair coiffed in a way that would make Harry proud.

“They should make you wear bloody name tags,” Eggsy grumbles under his breath. “So that makes you Jamie?” He points at the dark-haired boy who has a little more muscles to his frame.

“Yes, it does, Sir.” Jamie falls in line with his almost-twin.

“Good. Do you know why you’ve been asked here?”

Again, they look at each other. 

“There was… the note said something about a special assignment,” Nate answers.

Eggsy grins to himself, obnoxiously proud of his cunning plan. “Right. So… as you know the position as a Kingsman agent requires all sorts of… skills. Most of them are on your resumes and some we… need to coax out of you. To do that we give out these… special assignments.”

“What do you want us to do, Sir?” Jamie asks eagerly.

Eggsy pulls something from underneath his chair. Then he rises and places the object in the middle of the mat before he sits down again. 

Nate looks at Jamie before he goes to pick it up. “That’s… a bottle of lube.”

“Yes, it is,” Eggsy says nonchalantly.

“I… I don’t understand, Sir.”

Eggsy rolls his eyes. Every damn time. “You’ve been introduced to honeypot missions, yeah?”

The boys nod in unison. 

“Well, see… even if we teach you about them, we can never be sure how an agent might actually behave, so… it’s my job to perform a… live test… if you wish. Do you understand now?”

Again, they exchange an anxious look. “You want us to…,” Jamie starts. 

“I want you to fuck, yes.”

Nate’s mouth falls open, grappling for words, and Jamie actually takes a step back from him. 

“But we’re not gay, Sir,” Nate finally finds some of that vocabularies. 

Eggsy snorts indelicately. “That’s what I said until I had Agent Percival’s cock up my arse.”

*

“Just look at them, pet. Those innocent faces… who do you think will give in first?” Harry is kneeling behind Merlin, his husband’s cock in his hand. 

“I’m thinking Nate, Sir.” Merlin’s voice is wavering, hitching with every stroke Harry gives him. “He seems to be the dominant one.”

“You might be right, my darling. I must say, this group of recruits is particularly entertaining.” Harry leans down to lick along Merlin’s crack, grazing his hole with this tongue. “And we have to give it to Eggsy. It was brilliant of him to let us watch along.”

*

“You see, it’s simple. I don’t care who’s on top or what position you do this in. All I need is for you to get to it. And you might want to be fairly quick about it. I ain’t got all night,” Eggsy explains cooly.

“Why are you doing this?” Nate asks brusquely. 

“Because you need to be prepared. If you’re an agent with us, your handler might send you on one of those missions at any given time. And we can’t hardly wait for you to be in the mood, can we? It’s my job to make sure you can… perform at a moment’s notice.”

“Nate,” Jamie says suddenly, his gaze fixed on the floor. “Let’s do this.”

“What?”

“I… it’s not my first time with a bloke, so… I don’t mind.”

Nate stares at him. “But you said you weren’t…”

“Well, I’m not but… doesn’t really matter who sucks your cock, does it? It’s just a mouth,” Jamie admits. 

“So you’re saying I should just be a mouth, then?”

“That’s not…,”

“I hate to interrupt your very enlightening discussion but… you might want to talk about your sensitivities later because I don’t care,” Eggsy interjects, cupping his growing erection through his trousers.

“Are you sure?” Nate asks then, stepping closer to Jamie who’s still not looking at him.

“No, but… we both want this job, so… guess I should… bottom. Your cock’s smaller, so…”

Eggsy lets out a delighted snort they both chose to ignore.

*

“Seems like you were wrong, my pet. What a shame,” Harry drawls, not letting up from his excruciatingly slow rhythm.

“Never underestimate a bottom, Sir. We’re quite capable of taking charge as well,” Merlin counters.

“Oh I know, my sweet. I do remember all the times you jerked me off right before I had to go into Table meetings. You did me a great service."

*

Jamie starts to undress first. He steps out of his shoes and unzips his siren suit. Much to Eggsy's surprise he doesn't wear anything underneath but his pants. Even more surprising is the half hard cock that's straining his pants. 

Nate stares at him in disbelief. "You really want to do this? In front of _him_." 

"Watch your mouth, boy. I am your superior officer," Eggsy snaps. 

"We don't really have a choice, do we?" Jamie shucks his pants, standing naked in front of the two men. 

"Fuck," Nate exclaims. 

"Seems like you're finally catching on," Eggsy drawls. 

Nate swallows audibly. "So… should we… kiss first?" 

Jamie shakes his head. "Can we not? I want to get this over with." He grabs the lube from Nate's hand and squirts some on his hand. Then he reaches back and pushes a finger up his arse. 

"Will you look at that… Seems like you made at least one of you a liar, Nate. Young Jamie here seems to know what goes where."

Nate watches how Jamie starts to prepare himself. Eggsy watches Nate watch how Jamie starts to prepare himself. Eggsy watches Nate cup his cock, slowly tracing the online of his shaft. 

Jamie doesn't look at either of them. He has his eyes closed, biting down on his bottom lip, clearly trying to be anywhere but in the Kingsman gym, fucking his arse with his fingers. 

"Turn around. Show us," Eggsy orders then. He has unzipped his trousers to stroke his own prick. 

Jamie hobbles around, his back towards the two men. 

"Bend over. Show Nate where he's needed." 

The young recruit bends at the waist, showing off how he's stretching his hole with two fingers. 

"Do you like that, Jamie? Having your arse played with?" Eggsy asks. 

It takes Jamie a moment to answer. "It's not bad, Sir."

"Doesn't look it either. Wouldn't you agree, Nate?" Eggsy leers. 

"Ye…yes, Sir." 

* 

"What would I give to fuck a virgin again," Harry says as he eases his cock into Merlin's arse. "Fucking such a tight hole. Being the first to stretch it around my prick." 

"Am I not tight enough for you, Sir?" Merlin bites back a groan, fisting the sheets when Harry bottoms out. 

"You are perfect, my pet. You know what I mean." 

Merlin looks back over his shoulder. "Will you show me? How you'd fuck me if I was a virgin again?" 

Harry leans over him to press a kiss to his back. "It'll be my pleasure, my love." 

*

“Tell me when you have it up,” Jamie says into the awkward silence that’s only filled with the little squelching sounds of him fingering his hole and the stupidly dry sound of Eggsy stroking his own cock.

“I… I think I can,” Nate stammers. He’s still only touching himself through his suit but the shape of his prick is quite prominent against the fabric. 

“Why don’t you take a look yourself, Jamie? I think sweet Nate needs a little encouragement.” Eggsy gets up, his cock swinging proudly as he walks over to Nate.

Nate tries to shy away but catches himself in time when Eggsy reaches for the zipper of his siren suit, dragging it down to his crotch. With course motions, he reaches into the boy’s pants and pulls out his prick. He is indeed smaller than Jamie but still big enough to make this interesting. 

“Since it don’t matter who sucks your cock, as per our Jamie here… why don’t you show us?” Eggsy asks Jamie, giving Nate’s shaft a swift stroke. The young man moans and sways against Eggsy.

Jamie turns around again, his own erection a nice shade of red. He walks over to them and without preamble sinks to his knees and takes Nate’s cock in his mouth. 

“Would you look at that… that’s what I call initiative. Seems like Jamie wants to earn some bonus points here.” Eggsy leans in close to Nate. “How does it feel?”

Nate swallows. “Good, Sir.”

“Better than having a bird suck you off?”

Nate looks down at Jamie who is eagerly bobbing over his cock, sucking him deep into his mouth before hollowing his cheeks as he pulls back. “Yes, Sir.”

“I know, right? It does matter, after all. Although I did get some nice blowjobs from girls in my days. You know… before I realized it was all cocks and bollocks for me,” Eggsy drawls.

“Do you want me to suck you, Sir?”Jamie asks breathless, still stroking Nate with one hand.

“You know what? Why not. Not what I had planned for tonight but…” Eggsy steps forward, grabs Jamie by the back of his head and swiftly feeds his cock into his mouth. He’s not as harsh as he’s been with Nicos but he manages to get most of his prick in before Jamie starts heaving. He thrusts into him a few times before pulling back. “Thank you, boy. Very considerate.” He taps the tip of his cock a few times against the boy’s cheek. “Now… let’s move on to the main event, shall we?”

*

“Never underestimate a bottom, indeed. Didn’t think the boy would willingly offer such service. It’s always nice to see.” Harry clamps his hands down on Merlin’s arse, spreading his cheeks, managing to push in just that much further. “I hope they move along soon. I want to fuck you quite badly, my darling.”

“So do I, Sir. So do I.”

“How long has it been since I let you come?”

“Four days and 14 hours, Sir,” Merlin replies without thinking.

“It is time, then, don’t you think? I’ve teased you a lot.”

Merlin groans when Harry moves against him, making his cock graze his prostate in the meanest of fashions. “You have, Sir.”

“Well, it’s all up to them now. If they perform well, I might be satisfied enough to let you finish as well.”

Merlin groans again but for a different reason. “I take what you give, Sir.”

*

“Get on all fours, arse towards us,” Eggsy orders and Jamie quickly shuffles into the position. “You’re prepared enough?”

“Yes, Sir,” Jamie nods. He arches his back to present his slick crack, just the reddened edge of his hole visible. 

“Take the lube, Nate. Get your cock nice and wet.”

Nate follows the order, spreading a copious amount of the gel on his shaft. 

“Kneel behind your friend here. Have you done it in this position?” Eggsy gets down on one knee with him.

“With… a girl, yeah. But not…”

“Not in her arse?”

“She didn’t like that.”

Eggsy chuckles under breath. “But you wanted to?”

Nate shrugs. “Just to see what it’s like, Sir.”

“Well, here’s your chance now, then. Put your hands on his arse and pull him open. Take a look at his hole.”

Nate follows the order with shaking hands.

“Are you ready to fuck him with your cock, Nate? To get into that tight arse of young Jamie here?”

Nate sucks in a breath. “Yes, Sir.”

“Jamie?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Eggsy reaches for Nate’s cock and guides his tip against Jamie’s hole. “Push forward now. He’ll push back at you but you have to keep going. Make him take you.”

Jamie lets out a garbled little scream when Nate breeches him.

“Sorry, Jamie…. I’m so sorry,” Nate stutters, trying to pull out but Eggsy behind him keeps him from doing so.

“Don’t… fuck, stop talking…. Just… just fuck me.”

*

“Finally... ,” Harry lets out a sigh of relief. “How about we try to match the pace of these young boys? Might make us feel like virgins again.” He leans down and kisses Merlin’s shoulders. “What do you say, my sweet pet?”

“We might need to be quick. I remember we both didn’t last very long in those days.”

*

Nate pulls back a little, then pushes forward again, deeper this time. He repeats that motion a few times until he’s buried his cock all the way in Jamie’s arse.

“There you are. How does it feel to be the first inside your friend’s arse?” Eggsy leans in close to Nate, rubbing his own cock along his thigh.

“Good, Sir,” Nate says tonelessly. “Tight… he’s very tight.”

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Eggsy drawls. “And you, Jamie? How does Nate’s cock feel?”

“Hurts, Sir,” Jamie breaths. 

“I know, boy. I know. They feel so big the first few times.” Eggsy pats Jamie’s arse. “I’ll leave you to it, then. Now that you got the basics… in. Entertain me.”

Eggsy sits back down in his chair, gripping his cock tightly. Thick drops of precome shine at his tip and he uses it to slick up his shaft. He would love to be in Nate’s place, taking that boy’s arse for the first time, but he also enjoys his current view. 

Nate adjusts his position, his hands on Jamie’s hips. He pulls back just so and pushes forward, driving his cock into Jamie, making him rock forward on the mattress. He tries a few thrusts like that but suddenly Jamie arches his back up, trying to scuttle away. 

“You need to hold on to him. Push his back down. He needs to learn how to take you,” Eggsy instructs. “Face on the mat, Jamie. Don’t fight back.”

Jamie struggles into position, snaking one arm underneath this body to give his cock a stroke. He’s gone limp again but the touch rekindles his erection a little bit. 

It takes Nate a moment to find the right angle again, to try and set up a rhythm that doesn’t hurt Jamie too much. He’s so tentative about it that Eggsy fears he might finish before they do. 

“Please,” Jamie whimpers, his face and shoulder rubbing into the mat. 

“Please… what? Jamie?” Eggsy leans forward a bit. “Tell Nate what you need.”

“Go… go faster, please.”

“Are you sure?”

“Fuck, yes!” Jamie barks. “Just fuck me already, you twat.”

Eggsy laughs at that. “You heard him, Nate. Get to it.”

*

“Please… please, Sir…. I need….,” Merlin whimpers, trying to hold on to the bed frame. 

Harry matches Nate’s stuttering rhythm to a T, going nowhere fast. His thrusts are hard but only far and few in between, never hitting Merlin where he needs it. Of course, in contrast to Jamie, Merlin isn’t allowed to touch his cock without Harry’s permission and his bastard of a Sir hasn’t given it yet. 

“What do you need, pet?”

“More… harder… fuck me harder.”

*

“Yes… that’s it… like that,” Jamie pants, stroking himself to full hardness. He now has his back arched fully, thrusting his arse up at Nate who takes him in a sloppy pace.

Nate has shifted his position forward, straddling Jamie’s hips as if to mount him. He drives his cock deep into Jamie, pumping into him with rapid thrusts. 

“You two look really good. As if you’ve never done anything else,” Eggsy drawls. He presses his fingers to the base of his cock, trying to ease the pressure in the pit of his stomach. “You might want to hurry, though. I won’t need you anymore if I finish before you.”

“Yes, Sir,” both boys say in unison. It’s almost sweet. 

Nate quickens his rhythm, almost humping Jamie. “I think I…. I think I’m close….”

“You think?” Eggsy teases.

“I am… I am, Sir… Think I’m going to come.”

“Jamie? Will you let him?”

Jamie doesn’t answer right away. He has his eyes screwed shut, stroking his cock in abandon, his reddened tip sputtering precome. “Yes…. yes, please….,” he breathes then, his voice distant. 

“Look who is enjoying this now,” Eggsy says with a satisfied grin. “Well then, Nate... “

*

“I’m so close, Sir, please….,” Merlin mewls. “Please, I need to come.”

“You don’t come before me. Don’t you dare come.” Harry smack his arse, leaving a red mark on his milky skin. 

“Please, Sir… please….”

Harry hoists him up and against his chest, twisting his nipples in opposite directions. “Your orgasms are mine, pet. Only mine. I give them to you.”

“Yes, Sir…. “

*

Nate comes with a little hitched scream. His grip on Jamie slips and he stumbles forward, almost knocking him over. His rhythm falters, his hips snap forward almost aimlessly, as he pumps his load into Jamie. 

Jamie follows him quickly, shooting over his hand and onto the mat. He sobs as the orgasm rips through him, sobs even more so when Nate pulls out of him way too quickly. Then he falls over onto his side, his hips still twitching forward. 

“Look at the mess you’ve made.” Eggsy grins satisfied. “That was even better than I expected.” His hand flies in rapid strokes up and down his shaft. 

On wobbling legs, he stalks over to the two exhausted boys. He reaches them just in time before he starts to spend himself on them. His first spurt hits Jamie’s thigh, the next goes all the way to Nate’s heaving chest. He marks them with his come, paints them with his seed until he finally staggers back. 

“One of you needs to clean me up. I can’t go out there covered in come, can I?” Eggsy holds his cock in one hand, waiting. 

This time it’s Nate who reacts first. He kneels in front of Eggsy, sucking his prick into his mouth. He’s not as good as Jamie but he gets the job done, licking up his spendings with quick laps.

“That’s enough, boy. You can get dressed now.”

“Can we get cleaned up, Sir?” Nate asks, looking up at Eggsy. 

“You’ll get dressed. You can shower in the morning. You needn’t wake your fellow recruits. Am I understood?”

*

“Almost there, pet… almost there…. Look at them… covered in come… don’t you wish that was you?” Harry thrusts into Merlin, driving him into the mattress. 

“Yes, Sir… yes… please…..”

“Take it, pet… take it.”

Harry comes, almost howls as he does. With sharp thrusts, he pistons forward, filling his husband with his come. When he’s just about done, he pulls out all the way before pushing back in hard, knocking the air from Merlin’s lungs. 

“Do you still want to come, pet?” Harry drawls into his ear when he has finished. 

“Please, Sir. Please let me come.”

Harry reaches around Merlin’s hips for his cock and a full-body shudder rips through Merlin. “Do you deserve it?”

“I was good, Sir. Was a good pet.”

“Yes, you were.” Harry strokes him quickly, his closed fingers flying over his tip just the way that drives him mad. “But I won’t let you come.” He pulls his hand away and Merlin all but collapses beneath him. 

“Please, Sir… I must…”

“You must obey me, pet. You know what happens if you don’t.”

Merlin doesn’t reply. He knows what happens. He still has the welt from last time to prove it.

“I know you know how to behave.” Harry pulls out of him and stands, something pops in his back. “Now be a good pet and clean me up.”

*

Eggsy follows Nate and Jamie as they make their way back to the dorms. A few times it almost seems as if Nate reaches out for Jamie’s hand but Jamie pulls away every time.

Neither of them speaks. Neither of them looks back when they make their way to their bunks. 

Eggsy stands for a moment longer in front of the door. One more recruit to go. Elijah. The shiest of them all. Probably a virgin. Hopefully a virgin.

Just as he’s about to turn away and head back to his quarters, his gaze falls on David. 

David who is staring at him. David who one hand under his covers, obviously stroking himself. 

Eggsy can’t help the grin. It’s always the luck of the first one he takes. They know exactly what is going on when the door opens at night, when somebody comes in or leaves. They know what happens. Most of them are appalled. They should be.

And some - like David - are desperate for more.


	4. Eggsy

“Look who we have here…”

“I could say the same to you. Back to your old haunts, then?”

“Are you suggesting I need to pick up boys like you on street corners?”

“I think you’re about to.”

Eggsy’s back hits the wall as Percival pushes him back, the taller man’s hand finding his throat immediately. “You think you can run your dirty mouth like that?”

“No, Sir.” Eggsy tries to bite back a smile. 

“What did I tell you to call me?” Percival crowds against him, one knee pushing up between Eggsy’s thighs.

“Mein Herr.”

“That’s better. Your johns haven’t fucked out all of your brains, then.” Percival loosens his grip on Eggsy, brushing fingers along his jawline. “You also remember the things I enjoy?”

“Yes, Herr.”

“Excellent.” Percival reaches into his pocket for a single key, dangling from a little chain. “Lead the way, boy.”

*

The door creaks as Eggsy pushes it open and enters the flat. It’s a posh place, full of dark wood and fabric, and he sticks out like a sore thumb with his winged trainers and that garish black-and-gold jacket.

“In the living room this time, boy,” Percival instructs as he hangs his coat and umbrella in the hall before following Eggsy into the aforementioned room. “Don’t slouch, don’t drag your feet. You don’t want to anger me, do you?”

“Sorry, Herr…. Feeling a bit knackered. It’s been a long day out there,” Eggsy replies, straightening up a bit. 

“How many have you had?”

“You’re the fifth.”

“So you’re loose for me.”

Eggsy shrugs. “Only had one, then. The rest was just blowjobs.”

“If four blowjobs a day has you knackered you might be a bit out of practice. Don't you have a pimp who sees to these things?” Percival shucks out of his suit jacket and drapes it neatly across the back a high-backed armchair. 

Eggsy glances back over his shoulder. “He was a bit preoccupied lately.”

“Shame. Pretty boy like you… I'd keep you all to myself.”

A boyish grin lights Eggsy's face at the praise. “Maybe you could train me, then?”

“I'd rather stick to our usual for now. I've had a rather stressful day.” Percival uncuffs his sleeves, storing his cufflinks in his jacket pocket. 

“Yes, Herr.”

Eggsy gets into the middle of the room. He makes sure his snapback sits just right on the top of his head, then sinks to his knees. He hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his pants and pushes them down over the swell of his arse. At last, he gets on all fours, then down on his forearms. His back is arched in a perfect curve and he presents himself the way Percival likes. 

He doesn't have to wait long for Percival to push into him, to bottom out in one swift thrust.

Percival squats over him, hands on Eggsy's hips to keep him in position, as he begins to fuck him. 

They make hardly any sound, just the slapping of flesh on flesh and the steady rustle of clothes. 

Eggsy lets himself be taken the way he has learned on his third night at Kingsman when Percival had come to him. The way they stuck to ever since because it arouses Percival the most, the way they play when they play. When Eggsy is nothing but a body, a hole, to be used. 

A strong hand presses into the back of his neck, knocking his cap off. His face hits the carpet, the fibres are soft but they still chafe along his skin. With every thrust, he skids against the floor, and soon enough his face burns just as much as his hole. 

Percival finishes with a guttural grunt, pumping deep into Eggsy before he pulls out entirely with a ridiculously wet pop.

“Thank you, boy. That was most satisfying.” He pulls a handkerchief from his pocket to clean himself coarsely before he puts his cock away again. 

“Thank you, Herr.” Eggsy wants to get up but Percival clicks his tongue. 

“Stay like that for a little while, boy. I want to look at you.”

Eggsy does. He adjusts his position a little to get a bit more comfortable but makes sure to keep his back arched perfectly. His cock is throbbing between his legs, hard and neglected, his balls are drawn tight and heavy as the first trickle of Percival's spendings runs down his seam. 

“You’re amazing, Eggsy,” Percival says into the silence. Eggsy doesn’t need to turn around to know he has sat down in the armchair, legs crossed like this is some gentleman’s club and not a Kingsman safe house they use for their role play. 

“Thank you, Herr,” Eggsy says into the carpet. Truth is… words like this wash over him and give him that tingle that he doesn’t even get from fucking the shit out of the recruits. 

“I’d say I’ve trained you well - which I have - but… what you’ve done with those boys… it was spectacular so far.”

Eggsy doesn’t answer. He knows that tone of voice, when Percival gets in his musing state after a good fuck.

“I had my doubts after Nicos because you were very noisy with him but… the way you handled the twins… I was very aroused. Marking them after… seems like Harry has also rubbed off on you. That was quite brilliant.”

Eggsy smiles to himself. Of course it does nothing to help with his erection. At all. 

“Stand up, Eggsy,” Percival orders then. “Undress.”

With a little groan, Eggsy struggles to his feet. He strips out of his jacket and polo first then kicks off his trainers. Percival’s come runs down the inside of his thigh as he shimmies out of his jeans. He’s just about to bend down to take off his socks when Percival clicks his tongue again. 

“Leave them on. In fact, pull them up a bit.”

“Developing another fetish, are we?” Eggsy grins a cheeky grin as he pulls his white tennis sock higher, smoothing them out along his calves. 

“Come here. Stand before me.” Percival beckons him. He uncrosses his legs, making room for Eggsy to stand between. Then he reaches up and wraps his fingers around Eggsy’s shaft. “This looks quite painful.”

Eggsy goes on tiptoes and sucks in a breath. He wants to swat Percival’s hand away but he knows better. “It is, Herr.”

“Good.” He gives Eggsy a slow stroke. 

“Please,” Eggsy all but whimpers. 

“Please, what… Eggsy? Use your words properly.”

“May I come, please?”

Percival tsks. “You know you won’t. You know it’s the rules.”

Eggsy’s shoulders slump ever so slightly. “I know, Herr.”

“If you did, you wouldn’t have asked. Repeat them back to me.” 

Eggsy swallows, trying to concentrate. “Youngest agent gets to visit the recruits at night during their first week.”

“Correct.” Percival gives him a stroke. 

“He’s free to do whatever he pleases with them.”

Strokes.

“Only… only stipulation… the others mustn’t know.”

Stroke.

“And the agent… fuck… the agent is only… is only allowed to come with a recruit present.”

Stroke.

“If he comes with no recruit present, he awaits punishment by his… by his fellow agents.”

Percival smiles to himself. “So you do know the rules. And yet you ask me to let you finish.” Stroke.

“I’m… I’m sorry, Herr. Just feels so bloody good to be fucked by you. Can’t help it, can I?”

“Always the right answer…” Stroke. “I’m not doing this to torture you, Eggsy.”

Eggsy scoffs which gets him a little slap to his cock. 

“I’m doing this to remind you. To remind you of where you started. Do you remember?”

“Yes, Herr.”

“Tell me.”

“You came to me on the third night. You’d taken Charlie first, then Digby. You pulled the covers up over my head. Whispered in my ear what you were about to do, asked if I wanted it as badly as it looked cuz my cock was so hard. Then you pulled my pants down. You spread my legs… and then you fucked me.” Eggsy feels dizzy. The recollection of that night, paired with Percival slowly stroking him is almost too much.

“Yes, I did,” Percival drawls. “And I have ever since.”

“Yes, Herr.”

Finally, Percival lets him go and Eggsy bites back a sigh of relief. Even with his experience he hasn’t been sure how long he could have held back.

From his trouser pocket, Percival pulls a handkerchief again and drapes it over his thigh, petting it. “Sit.”

Eggsy slides into his lap, curling up against him. The soft embrace is a sharp contrast to their prior actions, something that manages to surprise and thrill Eggsy every time. 

“You have one more recruit left. Elijah seems like a sweet young man. Have you made any plans yet?” Percival runs a hand down Eggsy’s back, cupping his arse. 

“Think he might be a virgin. Like… a proper one. Think I should be a bit more careful with him,” Eggsy contemplates. 

Percival pinches his cheeks and Eggsy yelps. “You’re not getting soft, are you? How should they learn if we handle them with kid gloves.”

“I’m not soft, Herr. Promise.”

“Good. Buf if he really is a virgin… take your time with him. All night if you must. Wear him out.” Percival pulls him close, his lips brushing over his reddened cheek, then against his ear. “Make him scream.”


	5. Elijah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took a while... sorry about that.  
> For now, this is the last chapter in the "original" story. But who knows.... I'm never saying never.

“You wanted to see me, Sir?” Elijah sticks his head into the door of Eggsy’s private office.

“Yes, do come in.” Eggsy is sure Harry will appreciate him trying to mimic his tone. “Please sit.” He gestures to one of the chairs in front of his desk. 

The young man takes a seat, running his hand along his thighs.

“You aren’t nervous, are you?”

“Sorry, Sir. I’ve had a… fairly unpleasant experience in the headmaster’s office once and this is giving me a bit of a flashback.”

Eggsy smiles a sly little smile as he has a flashback of his own. A flashback that makes his cock plump in his trousers. “Have you been to the headmaster’s office often, Elijah?”

“Just that one time, Sir.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“Well, I… I merely tried to prove a point, Sir. That the school’s security was subpar to say the least and that anyone could hack into the email server and do harm.”

Eggsy leans forward, elbows on the desk. “And what kind of harm did you do?”

Elijah looks at him, pushing his glasses higher onto his nose. “I… sent an email from the headmaster’s account to everyone in school.”

“Just an email? Nothing… naughty? A photoshopped nude picture perhaps?”

Elijah blushes violently. “Why would I do that, Sir?”

Eggsy snorts. “Because it’s fun.”

“Well, I wouldn’t know about that, Sir.”

Eggsy tries to hide his giddiness. “About that.. You have been informed about what kinds of missions you’ll be asked to perform, am I correct?”

Elijah nods, shifting uneasily in his chair.

“Since the nation’s if not the world’s security might be at stake at times, we have to make sure that only the most capable recruits advance in our program. Which is why we have these extensive physical, psychological and cognitive tests.” Eggsy looks down at the file in front of him. “The latter two are your strong suit, I see. Physical could be better but muscles can be trained, right?”

“I suppose so, Sir.” Elijah licks his licks. “Sir… what exactly is it that you want from me?”

“Well, should you advance in the program, there’ll be a little exercise to test your NPL knowledge. Meaning, you’ll be given a mark and asked to seduce them. And from what I’ve gathered from you now… that might be a problem?”

Elijah doesn’t reply for a long time but stares down at his hands. 

“Are you a virgin, Elijah?” Eggsy pushes. “Be truthful.”

Elijah clears his throat. “Yes, Sir.”

“You’ve never been with anybody? Not a bird or a bloke who tickled your fancy?”

“Well… it’s not like I’m not interested - because I am - it’s just that…”

“Elijah,” Eggsy raises a hand to shut him up, “I don’t care why you haven’t. There is no shame in being a virgin. Same as there’s no shame in having all the sex you want to have.”

“I suppose not, Sir.”

“What we do care about is whether or not you’ll be capable of performing well in a mission. We can’t have you freeze up if asked to perform a sexual act. You do understand that, don’t you?”

Elijah looks at him with huge eyes. “So… what you mean to say is… you’re kicking me out?”

“Oh no. By all means, no. What I mean to say is… we’re going to have sex.”

Elijah’s jaw drops. “Excuse me?”

“I believe you heard me. You and I… we’ll have sex. Now.”

Elijah keeps on staring. 

“You can, of course, tell me no. Just be aware that remaining… untouched… might diminish your chances of succeeding in this program.” 

“What… what would… you require me to… do?” Elijah stammers. 

“Well,” Eggsy leans back in his chair. He lets one hand drop underneath the desk, squeezing down on his erection that’s just about to punch a hole into his trousers. “We’d start slowly, of course. We’d undress, we’d touch… then I’ll sit over there on that sofa and you’ll sit down on my cock.”

Thick silence falls between them and Eggsy can almost hear Elijah’s pulse racing. 

Then Elijah rises from his chair, straightens his clothes, and walks to the door.

“Elijah… it’s not polite not to answer a question,” Eggsy chides, ready to race him. 

“You didn’t exactly ask, Sir,” Elijah counters.

Before Eggsy can reply (the boy is right but fuck that), Elijah reaches for the key and turns it in the lock.

“I accept the offer, Sir,” Elijah says quietly, his back still turned to Eggsy.

“Well well… aren’t you full of surprises.” Eggsy is indeed surprised. He has expected more of a fight, would have appreciated it even, but this is fine as well. “Get back here.”

Slowly, Elijah pads back into the middle of the room. He stops when Eggsy holds up a hand. 

Eggsy gets up a well and rounds the desk. He doesn’t bother to hide the prominent bulge in his trousers. With a little smug smile, he leans against the desk, his arms crossed over his chest. “Why don’t you start, then.”

“What… how…”

“Take off your clothes. Start with your shoes.”

Elijah hesitates. At last he bends down and unties the laces of his boots. He steps out of them, then stashes his sock down the shaft. His hand is trembling slightly when he reaches for the zipper of his siren suit and tugs it down. He wears a t-shirt underneath which almost makes Eggsy roll his eyes. The twinks had been better prepared.

In his just pants and said t-shirt, Elijah stands before him, hands clamped together over his crotch. 

“Why are you stopping?” Eggsy asks, knowing exactly why. “I meant all of your clothes.”

It takes Elijah the longest time to take off his shirt. He folds it neatly onto the pile of shoes and suit. Eggsy can’t help but lick his lips at the sight of the boy’s thick nipples. Perfect to be played with. He files that away for later.

“Pants, too. Go on,” he urges him on, subtly cupping his erection through his trousers. 

Eggsy’s mouth waters when Elijah painfully slowly pulls his pants down. For a boy with an almost petite frame he is hung. His cock is not as meaty as Eggsy’s but it’s long and smooth and for a fragment of a second Eggsy wonders what it would feel like in his arse.

“No, no… don't cover yourself.” Eggsy all but leaps forward to brush Elijah's hand away when he tries to cup his prick. “Hands behind your back.”

Reluctantly, Elijah moves his hands back, crossing his wrists in the small of his back. His entire body seems to quiver in fear, in anticipation.

Almost as if to not scare a frightened animal, Eggsy slowly breeches the gap between them until he stands close enough for Elijah to feel his breath. “You're really never been touched?”

“No, Sir,” the boy admits.

“What about you? Do you… touch?”

Elijah looks away, his cheeks flushed crimson. “No, Sir.”

“Now that I can't believe. A huge cock like yours and you don't play with it? I wouldn't get any work done with a cock like that.”

“Th...thank you, Sir. I… I guess I never really…”

“Touch yourself,” Eggsy orders.

Elijah swallows. “I… I wouldn't know…”

“Take your cock in your hand. Just hold it up for me.”

Elijah does as he's told. He wraps his fingers around his prick, holding it almost gingerly. 

Eggsy smiles to himself. “Good, how does that feel?”

“Not bad, Sir.”

“Why don't you give yourself a stroke then. Go from the tip to the root. See how you like that.”

Slowly, Elijah moves his fingers up his shaft then drags them down towards his body. His cock twitches in his grip, filling ever so slightly, and the breath hitches in his throat. “That feels nice, Sir.”

“I can tell. Keep going like that. Show me how you get it hard.”

Elijah repeats the motion, goes to the tip and back down, again and again. His pace is slow and tentative but his cock quickly swells in his grip. He sways a little on his feet and absently licks his lips. “Sir…”

“Feels good, doesn’t it? Take your hand away. Let’s have a look at you.” Eggsy takes half a step back.

Elijah’s cock bobs a bit when he lets it go, curving down and to the side. All the things Eggsy could do to him…. All the things the other agents could do to him...

“I will touch you now,” Eggsy says with a heavy voice. He steps up to him and, not waiting for an answer, wraps his fingers around the boy’s shaft.

“Sir…,” Elijah breaths, steadying himself against Eggsy’s shoulders.

“If you want me to stop, tell me.” Eggsy mimics Elijah’s movements even if he goes a bit faster about them. “I’m going to make you come… might relax you a bit for what we want to do.” 

A full body shiver ripples through Elijah’s body when Eggsy starts to stroke him in earnest. They both look down at his cock in Eggsy’s hand, at the thick drop of precome collecting at the tip that seems to get bigger and bigger with every stroke. It’s ridiculous and fascinating at the same time.

“I believe you won’t take long at all, will you? I think you only waited for another man’s hand on your cock. Are you gonna make a big mess for me? Shoot a big load?” Eggsy teases, quickening his pace in response to Elijah’s needy little thrusts into his grip. 

“Sir…. what…. What’s happening?”

Eggsy almost laughs. The boy’s innocence is enticing. “You’re such a smart boy…. Can’t you figure it out?”

Elijah licks his lips. “I’m going… I’ll have... “

“Say it. Use the words.”

“I’m… I’m having an orgasm, Sir.”

“That’s right…. Not long now, yeah? You’re already close. I can tell.”

Before Elijah can respond, his hips rock forward and he starts spilling over Eggsy’s hand. Thick ropes land in Eggsy’s palm and even on his clothes, something he’s usually not letting slide but he’ll let it go just this once. He can make the boy take care of the laundry after.

“That’s a good lad...just let it go... ,” Eggsy murmurs as he strokes Elijah through his climax before the young man stumbles against him. “How’s that feel, boy?”

It takes Elijah a long moment to reboot his brain, then he nods weakly. 

“I take that as something good,” Eggsy says smuggly. “Think you can get on your knees for me?”

Elijah all but slumps down like a ragdoll. He looks up at Eggsy with dazed eyes.

Eggsy smiles down at him. “Go on, then. Take my cock out. Been hard since you came in.”

With unsure hands, Elijah reaches up and undoes Eggsy’s belt. While he does that, Eggsy unbuttons his own shirt and lets it fall open. He tweaks his nipples hard which makes his hips twitch forward and into the boy’s clumsy attempts to open his fly. Impatiently, he slaps Elijah’s hand away and pops the button himself, then lowers the zipper.

“Pop it right out, boy. You needn’t be shy.”

Elijah swallows. His hand feels cold when he finally reaches for Eggsy’s prick in his trousers, finally pulling it out. Eggsy takes pride in the little gasp Elijah lets out when he gingerly holds the heavy shaft in his hands.

“I don’t have to ask if you’ve ever sucked a man’s cock, do I?”

Elijah shakes his head. 

“Didn’t touch one, either?”

Again, no.

“So I’ll be your first in every way.” Eggsy runs his fingers along Elijah’s jaw. Then he slides the glasses off the boy’s nose and puts them into the pocket of his shirt. “Well, then… get to it.”

“Mu… must I, Sir?” the boy stammers, blin.

“Don’t you like my cock?” Eggys feigns exasperation. 

“It’s… you’re big, Sir.”

“So are you, boy.”

“David, too,” Elijah muses before he catches himself.

“Does he now?” Eggsy’s interest peakes. “Have you seen his cock, then? Tell me about it.”

Frightened, Elijah stares at him. “He… yes, I did, Sir. In the showers. And… and when he… the night Jamie and Nate went out, he… did what you just did to me, Sir. He thought we couldn’t hear but… he was a bit loud.”

Eggsy has to laugh at that. “Well, isn’t that interesting. Such a naughty boy. I suppose I should see to him again… but anyway… for now… open your mouth, Elijah. Have a taste.”

Elijah shuffles a little closer and tentatively sticks his tongue out. He almost shies back as if burned at the first lick, the very tip of his tongue barely grazing the head of Eggsy’s cock. The next one is a little better but still pathetic. After the fourth attempt Eggsy has enough. He puts his hand in the back of Elijah’s neck and pushes him forward, making him take the tip of his cock.

Elijah chokes and tries to get away but Eggsy holds on to him, watching with an almost evil delight how the boy’s lips stretch around him. At last, he lets Elijah pull back who slumps back onto his heels, spit dribbling down his chin.

“Sir…,” he chokes, wiping at his face with the back of his hand. “Please…”

“Please what? Can you make that a full sentence?” In the absence of Elijah’s mouth, Eggsy slowly strokes his cock from root to tip. 

“I… I can’t do that. You’re too big.”

Eggsy all but rolls his eyes. “We should put that on the training schedule… teach you how to properly suck a cock.” With one hand still on his cock, he beckons. “Get up and lean over the desk so that I can sit down behind you.”

Elijah scrambles to his feet, obviously stalling for time. He still tries to cup his cock with his hands as he steps first around Eggsy and then the desk.

“You won’t cover yourself when you’re around me, is that clear? I want to look at your cock at all times.” Eggsy follows him in a quick stride to give him a little swat on his arse and Elijah drops his hands. “Forearms on the table now.”

Elijah gets into position, shuffling about awkwardly.

Eggsy puts a hand in the small of his back, pushing down. “Arch your back. Your belly goes down, you arse goes up. It will hurt less like this.”

“What are you….,” Elijah begins but falls quiet when Eggsy’s hands clamp down on his arse, kneading his cheeks and spreading them apart.

“If you’re as tight as you look… this will hurt no matter what.” Eggsy drags a finger along Elijah’s cleft, making the boy hiss and squirm. “Can’t wait to get into that lovely hole.”

Eggsy lets go of him and to his own surprise, the boy stays in position, his face buried into the crook of his elbow. From a drawer of his desk, Eggsy pulls a bottle of lube. He pops the cap and squirts some on his fingers, coating them generously. 

“I’ll put a finger in your arse now,” he says almost clinically. “Breath deep and relax.” He places the finger against Elijah’s sphincter. The boy tries to struggle but Eggsy pushes him down on the desk with the other hand, trapping him. “Don’t struggle. It’ll only hurt more if you don’t let me in.”

Elijah whines when Eggsy pushes against him and then in. His legs quiver and he tries to buck up but Eggsy is stronger than him. 

“My my… you are tight. You barely fit my finger. Seems like we need to stretch you properly before you take my cock.” 

Eggsy doesn’t wait for Elijah to adjust before he pushes all the way into him, the knuckles of his fist pressed against his arse cheeks. Then he pulls out to the first digit only to push in again. He begins to set a crude rhythm, hard and fast, driving Elijah forward bit by bit. When he pulls out entirely, the boy whimpers.

“Stay down. You’ll get a second one now.” Eggsy trickles lube onto his fingers and some more down Elijah’s crack. Without preamble, he pushes two fingers into Elijah’s reddened hole, making him bite back a little scream. “Easy… just keep breathing and take my fingers. It’ll feel good really soon.” To make his point he curls his fingers downward and just against the edge of Elijah’s prostate.

“Oh my… fuck.” Elijah goes on tiptoes, making Eggsy press in even further.

“There you go… that’s nice, isn’t it?”

Elijah only whimpers unintelligibly. 

With his free hand, Eggsy reaches down for Elijah’s cock and scoops up the thick drop of precome. “Maybe I should milk you instead…. Thoroughly work your prostate until you beg me to stop.” For good measure, he presses down again and Elijah clenches hard around him. 

After that, Eggsy begins to properly fuck into him with his fingers, pushing and pulling and scissoring. With every thrust, Elijah becomes just that little bit more pliant. The fight seeps from his body, making it even easier for Eggsy to push into him.

Elijah lets out a little scream when a third finger presses against his entrance and in, stretching him wide. 

“That’s a good boy. Take my fingers nice and deep… we’ll get you ready to ride me, don’t you worry.”

Eggsy works him open with hard thrusts, pressing his fingers deeper and deeper. With every other stroke, he hits Elijah’s prostate, making him howl a bit. At last, he pulls out and gives the boy a wet slap on his arse.

“Stay like that,” he orders. Then he takes the bottle of lube again and squirts some direction against Elijah’s hole, slicking him up. “Let’s get to it, then. Don’t clench up or we’ll have to start over.”

Almost nonchalantly, Eggsy walks over the sofa in the corner of the room. Before he sits down, he pushes his trousers down to his ankles.

“What are you waiting for, Elijah?” he almost snaps, beckoning the boy who is still hunched over the desk. He takes his cock in hand and slaps it almost comically into his palm.

On shaking legs, Elijah wobbles over to him. He almost wants to cover himself again but thinks better of it and crosses his wrists behind his back. His entire body is covered in a sheen of sweat and his eyes are watery but he manages to stand up straight. 

“How… what do you want me to do, Sir?” he asks with a raspy voice.

Eggsy smiles a pleased little smile. “Get in my lap.”

Elijah scrambles into position, sitting astride Eggsy’s thighs.

“Get up on your knees. Then reach back and spread your arse.”

Elijah awkward leans over Eggsy and reaches around to dig his fingers into the flesh part of his arse cheeks. He stiffens when Eggsy places the tip of his cock against this stretched hole. 

“Sit down now,” Eggsy orders.

“I… I don’t think I can,” Elijah stammers. 

“You can. It’ll hurt… probably a lot… but you can. And you will.”

“Sir…”

“Do it. Take my cock.”

Elijah is almost crying before the fact as he slowly - oh so painfully slowly - lowers himself. 

Eggsy’s cock presses against him, the blunt head angled against his sphincter. Even if he’s slicked up the boy and stretched him thoroughly, he meets resistance. Only when he places his free hand on Elijah’s hip and pushes, the very of his cock breeches the boy’s body.

“Oh fuck,” Elijah yowls, “fuck, fuck… it’s so… please stop…” He lets go of his arse, hands slapping at Eggsy’s to try and make him pull out. His legs quiver, almost flailing, as his arse is stretched around Eggsy’s cock.

“Don’t struggle, boy. The more you fight it, the more it hurts.”

Tears roll down Elijah’s cheeks as he forces himself to calm down. He still hiccups in pain as he sinks down further.

“Oh god… oh please… it hurts… please, Sir. Don’t…,” Elijah babbles. “It hurts so bad.”

Now that he has his cock inside the boy’s arse, Eggsy put his other hand on his hips as well, guiding him. He pushes him down, gentler than he usually would. “Don’t clench. You gotta open up for me.”

Elijah is full on crying by the time he has taken the first inch of Eggsy’s cock. His own prick hangs limp between his thighs. His whimpers turn into moans and back again as he bears down more and more. By inch two, he bites his bottom so hard that he almost draws blood. 

“You needn’t hold back, boy. Let me hear you.” Eggsy reaches up to cup his chin, pushing his thumb against Elijah’s mouth until the young man lets him in. Out comes a warbled little shriek. “That’s it. How does it feel?”

Elijah wines, shaking his head. “Hurts…. Hurts so bad, Sir. You’re so big.”

“I am, aren’t I? At least for a tight virgin arse like yours,” Eggsy taunts. “You’ll feel me for days.”

Inch three and four go surprisingly easy but Eggsy is growing impatient. He wants to get off and that the boy’s arse is holding him so tightly isn’t helping at all. 

“I can’t… I can’t do it, Sir…. it’s too much,” Elijah complains, trying to get up, but Eggsy holds him down.

“You can do it. I will not stop until you’re all the way down.”

“Please, Sir… please… I can’t…”

“Is that what you’ll tell your handler when they send you on a mission? That you can’t because it hurts? My first honeypot I took three guys in one night and licked one bloke’s bird until she begged me to stop. Do you think I enjoyed that?” One half of that is true but Elijah doesn’t need to know that. 

“No, Sir.”

“That’s right. But I did it because Kingsman asked me to. My handler asked me to. So I did it.”

Elijah sobs loudly. “Please…”

“It’s an order, recruit. All the bloody way down.”

At last, Eggsy has enough. He thrusts his hips up and pushes Elijah down at the same time, making him take all of his cock deep up his arse. 

Elijah howls in pain, sobbing and shaking all over. It’s a pitiful sight but Eggsy holds on to him. He knows that if he lets up now, it’ll only hurt the boy more.

“That’s it, Elijah. I’m all inside you. You have my entire cock up your arse. What a good boy.” Almost gently, Eggsy caresses the boy’s tear-stained face. “You’re so tight around me.”

“Please… please stop.”

“Oh we’re not done yet. Taking me is only the first step. You’ll ride me.”

“I can’t,” Elijah breaths. “Please…”

“I don’t want to hear these words again, am I understood? You’ll do as you're told because you can.” Eggsy reaches for Elijah’s limp cock, giving it a stroke. 

Elijah yelps and attempts to pull away but he’s positively locked against Eggsy’s body, trapped on his prick. And his own cock is betraying him, too, plumping once more at the slow strokes. 

“There you are... ,” Eggsy says in an almost mocking tone. “I think you’ll come for me again.” He thrusts up into Elijah, making him sob even louder. “You should move now. I want to get off.”

Elijah draws a shaking breath. He doesn’t even bother hiding his tears any more. He shifts in Eggsy’s lap, his body quivering helplessly as he does, and gets onto his knees. Then he lifts up ever so slightly and rolls his hips forward.

They both wince in unison but for different reasons.

He repeats that motion again, drawing a broader circle this time. And again. And again. 

It hurts, the pain is written all over his face, but he does it anyway. The well-timed strokes of his cock seem to urge him on just enough.

Eggsy grins up at him almost triumphantly. Not only because he gets to finish really soon but also because he’s finally broken the boy’s resistance. Just like Percival had broken his just two years ago. Maybe the boy won’t be as big a slut as he himself is but for tonight it’s more than enough.

Elijah is loud. 

Way louder than Eggsy has expected. Way louder than he usually likes, too.

After the first hesitant rolls over his hips, his pained wails turn into something a little more pleasant. They rise in pitch and come with every move the boy makes. Sometimes he mixes in a profanity that causes Eggsy’s grin to widen even further.

“That’s a good boy,” he praises. “Riding me like that. Like you’ve never done anything else. Taking my cock so deep.”

“Fuck… fuck, Sir, please…. It’s… fuck, it hurts,” Elijah breaths but he still doesn’t stop. 

“Doesn’t look like it,” Eggsy all but mocks him. “Looks like you’ll come on me really soon.” To make his point, Eggsy quickens his pace on Elijah’s helplessly hard cock.

“No no no, please…”

“Oh yes. You’ll come. Don’t hold back on me.”

“Sir…” Elijah screws his eyes shut, his face twisted in pain and almost disgust.

“You’ll come, Elijah. You’ll come really soon. I can feel it.” Eggsy’s fist flies over the boy’s cock, jerking him off at a rapid speed.

“Sir, pleeeeeaaaaase, “Elijah wails. And then he comes. 

Thick ropes of white spurts of Eggsy’s fingers and onto his chest. The boy’s body quivers spasmodically and he digs his fingers into his own thighs.

“Oh god, please make it stop.”

Eggsy grins at that. “Don’t ask Him. Ask me.”

Elijah stares at him, wild-eyed. “Please, Sir… please stop.”

Eggsy pulls his hand back and wipes the boy’s come off on his thigh. Elijah is still writhing on top of him and it’s a beautiful sight.

“You know I’m still going to finish, don’t you?”

Before the boy can answer, Eggsy rises, lifting him up in the process. Then he turns and all but throws Elijah down on the couch, his cock still buried deep in the boy’s arse. Eggsy bends his knees back, folding him in half and then he starts pounding into him. 

Elijah lets out another scream, then he falls silent, his mouth open in more toneless wails.

Eggsy is close. He has to bite his tongue to not just come right away, to make this last at least for the show of it. But the boy is so tight around him, so hot, so helpless in front of him but that he can’t hold his own climax back any longer. With hard thrusts, his hips snapping forward, he spills deep inside Elijah, pumping his load into him.

“That was brilliant,” he pants, leaning over the boy’s used body. “Wasn’t it brilliant?”

Elijah doesn’t answer. He just sobs quietly.

Slowly, Eggsy eases his cock out of his arse, admiring his handiwork. “Look at how loose you are now. Broke you in well, I’d say.” He runs his fingers around Elijah’s reddened hole, scooping up some of his come that dribbles out. “You did good, boy.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Elijah mumbles quietly.

Eggsy slumps down on the couch next to him, drawing him halfway onto his chest. “I know the first time’s a challenge but… you’ll learn how to take it better. And before you know it, you can take any cock easily. And then I can just snap my fingers and you’ll drop trou and be ready for me.”

Elijah wimpers.

“Well, then… let's get you back to the dorms, shall we? Mustn’t make the others think you’re a teacher’s pet.” Eggsy sniggers to himself at the idea. A proper pet would be nice.

Elijah groggily tries to get up but slumps down onto the couch again. “Can’t, Sir…”

“Don’t make me dress you. You’re a grown man,” Eggsy chides, pulling his trousers up. Then he buttons his shirt. “Speaking of, you’ll do my washing tomorrow since you came all over my clothes.”

With an almost amused smile he watches how Elijah scrambles for his clothes and puts them on. He almost falls over twice and keeps mumbling apologise. On trembling legs he leans against the desk, still sniffling a bit. “Don’t think I can, Sir…”

“Oh for fuck’s sake…” Grunting with the effort, Eggsy hoists the weak boy over his shoulder. “I’m so getting the strap for this.”

Elijah is a dead weight as they make their way down to the dorm which makes the trip feel twice as long. 

Eggsy jostles through the door and staggers towards the boy’s empty cot. He lays him down and tugs the blanket over him even though Elijah is still dressed.

“Not a word to the others, am I clear? We will know if you talk,” Eggsy whispers, cleaning in close.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.” Eggsy reaches into his shirt pocket for Elijah’s glass. He tugs them into the boy’s boiler suit. “Now get some sleep. I expect you to come pick up my clothes first thing tomorrow.”

*

“So you think you deserve the strap?”

Eggsy flinches at the sound of Percival’s voice behind him. “Way to sneak up on me.”

“You should pay more attention to your surroundings.”

“Yes, Herr. I’m sorry.”

“Come here.” Pervival beckons and Eggsy steps up to him, head bowed just a bit.

He’s surprised when his master leans in for a slow kiss. 

“What was that for?” he asks, kicking himself for voicing his thoughts. 

“For making the boy scream like that. It was marvelous. I almost couldn’t have done it better myself.”

“Thank you, Herr.”

“Now… as for you punishment for actually carrying the boy to bed…” Percival steps back from him, all but oozing power. “Do you know what a Loopy Johnny is?”


End file.
